dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Power levels by saga
OUT OF DATE PAGE Dragon Ball Minus *Bardock: 1,400 *Bardock's Teammate: 1,200 *Gine: 460 *Raditz: 830 *Kakarot: 3 **(Frieza Arc; in vision): 3,000,000 *Frieza (First Form): 375,000 **2% True Form (Frieza Arc; in vision): 3,000,000 *Jaco: 1,000 Dragon Ball Z (Past) ''Episode of Bardock'' *Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Dodoria: 20,000 *Bardock: 15,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 1,300 *Bardock (Post-Zenkai): 30,000 *Plants: 5 - 14 *Toobi: 4,500 *Cabira: 5,000 *Chilled: 1.154.000 *Chilled Soldiers: 2,000 *Super Saiyan Bardock: 1.500.000 Dragon Ball Son Goku Arc Emperor Pilaf Saga *Goku: 10 *Bulma: 4 *Turtle: 0.001 *Bear Thief: 7 *Master Roshi: 28 *Oolong: 3 *Yamcha: 12 *Puar: 3 *Ox-King: 20 *Chi-Chi: 6 *Monster Carrot: 1 *Pilaf: 4 *Shu: 7 *Mai: 18 *Great Ape Goku: 100 ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' *Lucifer: 350 Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Arc Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga *Shula: 240 Piccolo Arc Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Frieza Arc ''Dead Zone'' *Chi-Chi: 140 *Gohan: 1 *Ox-King: 70 *Ginger: 200 *Sansho: 160 *Nicky: 150 *Garlic Jr: 280 *Kami: 2,000 *Super Ginger: 300 *Super Sansho: 255 *Super Nicky: 225 *Super Garlic Jr: 420 *Gohan (Potential Release): 500 Saiyan Saga *Gohan: 1 *Krillin: 206 *Yamcha: 177 *Tien: 250 *Chiaotzu: 125 *Goku: 416 *Piccolo: 408 *Raditz: 1,200 *Gohan (Potential Release): 1,440 *Mr. Popo: ? *Kami: ? *Goku (Zenkai): 815 *Goz: ? *Mez: ? *Princess Snake: 104 *Princess Snake (Snake form): 115 *King Yemma: 2,000 *Raditz (Zenkai):1600 *King Kai: ? *Bubbles: ? *Gregory: ? *Scarface: ? *Short: ? *Nappa (holding back): 4,000 *Vegeta (holding back): 15,000 *Gohan (after training): 1,900 *Piccolo (after training): 2,500 *Krillin (after training): 1,540 *Saibamen: 1,200 *Yamcha (after training): 1,350 *Tien (after training): 1,880 *Chiaotzu (after training): 825 *Goku (after training): 8,001 (9,001) *Nappa (Thunder Armor): 4,500 *Goku (Kaio-ken x2): 16,002 (18,002) *Vegeta: 18,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x3): 24,003 (27,003) *Goku (Kaio-ken x4): 32,004 (36,003) *Great Ape Vegeta: 180,000 *Great Ape Gohan: 19,000 *Yajirobe: 325 Namek Saga *Gohan (Zenkai): 3,000 *Krillin: 1,540 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 24,000 *Cui: 18,000 *Banan: 1,000 *Sui: 1,000 *Frieza (1st form - holding back): 66,250 *Napple: 5,800 *Appule: 6,000 *Zarbon (holding back): 23,000 *Dodoria (holding back): 20,000 *Orlen: 5,600 *Namekian Soldiers: DON;T CARE *Dodoria: 20,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Monster Zarbon: 33,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 40,000 *Gohan (Potential Unlock start): 16,000 *Krillin (Potential Unlock start): 13,000 *Guldo: 19,000 *Recoome (holding back): 5,000 *Jeice (holding back): 4,000 *Burter (holding back): 3,000 *Ginyu (holding back): 32,500 *Goku (holding back): 5,000 *Recoome: 45,000 *Goku: 90,000 *Jeice: 44,000 *Burter: 43,000 *Burter & Jeice: 87,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x3): 270,000 Captain Ginyu Saga *Goku (holding back): 60,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai - holding back): 76,000 *Ginyu: 120,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x2): 180,000 *Dende (Potential Unlock): ? *Namekian Warriors: DON'T CARE *Guru: ? *Nail (holding back): 21,000 *Nail: 42,000 *Ginyu (Goku): 23,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 225,000 *Ginyu (Frog): 0.0001 Frieza Saga *Gohan (Zenkai + Potential unlock full): 84,000 *Krillin (Potential Unlock full): 25,000 *Frieza (1st form): 530,000 *Frieza (2nd form): 1.100.000 *Gohan (MAD): 168,000 *Piccolo (after training): 67,000 *Piccolo (Fuse with Nail): 1.400.000 *Frieza (3rd form): 2.280.000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 1.700.000 *Frieza (1%): 4.460.000 *Frieza (2%): 4,502,000 *Frieza (10%): 12,000,000 *Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 *Frieza (50%): 60,000,000 *Frieza (40%): 48,000,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x10): 30,000,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x20): 60,000,000 *Piccolo (All-Out): 1.515.000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 150,000,000 *Frieza (70%): 84,000,000 *Full Power Frieza (100%): 120,000,000 *Full Power Frieza (Long-awaited for 100%): 120,000,000 *Gohan (SUPER MAD): 1.601.000 *Nappa (Zenkai): 8,200 Yardrat Saga *Yardrats: ? *Soba: ? Garlic Jr. Saga *Gohan: 132,000 *Krillin: 38,000 *Piccolo: 1.930.000 *Garlic Jr. (Makyo Star nearby): ? *Spice (Makyio Star nearby): ? *Vinegar (Makyo Star nearby): ? *Mustard (Makyo Star nearby): ? *Salt (Makyo Star nearby): ? *Super Garlic Jr: ? *Super Spice: ? *Super Vinegar: ? *Piccolo (All-Out): 2,000,000 *Former Guardians: DON'T CARE *Gohan ZENKAI: 334,000 Androids Arc Trunks Saga *King Cold: 170,000,000 *Frieza Soliders: 1,300 *Mecha Frieza (1%): 3,100,000 *Vegeta: 3,500,000 *Iru: 2,000 *Fisshi: 3,000 *Future Trunks (holding back): 5 *Future Trunks: 3.800.000 *Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 190,000,000 *Mecha Frieza (10%): 3,000,000 *Mecha Frieza (50%): 150,000,000 *Goku: 4.400.000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 220,000,000 Android Saga *Goku: 6,000,000 *Piccolo: 3.700.000 *Gohan: 3,000,000 *Tien: 1,035,000 *Krillin: 465,000 *Yamcha: 204,000 *Android 19: 190,550,000 *Gero (Android 20): 215,000,000 *Gero (Yamcha's energy): DON'T CARE *Goku (Super Saiyan): 300,000,000 *Android 19 (Kamehameha's energy): DON'T CARE *Android 19 (Goku's energy): DON'T CARE *Vegeta: 5,000,000 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 250,000,000 *Android 19 (Vegeta's energy): DON'T CARE *Gero (Photon Bomb's energy): DON'T CARE *Gero (Piccolo's energy): DON'T CARE *Android 17: 302,000,000 *Android 18 (holding back): 230,000,000 *Android 18: 275,000,000 *Android 16: 360,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga *Goku: 8,000,000 *Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku: 4,000,000,000 *Gohan: 90,000,000 *Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan: 4.500.000.000 *Vegeta: 60,000,000 *Future Trunks: 70,000,000 *Super Namek Piccolo: 310,000,000 *Perfect Cell (holding back): 4,700,000,000 *Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan (Potential Release): 5.200.000.000 *Perfect Cell (Full Power):5,000,000,0000 *Super Saiyan Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 3.500.000.000 *Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta: 650,000,000 *Ascended Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 920,000,000 *Cell Jrs: 2,500,000,000 *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 9,000,000,000 *Power-Weighted Perfect Cell: 9.700.000.000 *Super Perfect Cell: 13,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Potential Release): 11,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (w/ Goku's help): 16,000,000,000 ''Bojack Unbound'' *Full Power Bojack: 6,000,000,000 Majin Buu Arc Great Saiyaman Saga *Cell: 13,500,000,000 *Frieza (10%): 300,000,000 *King Cold: 280,000,000 *Burter: 2,708,000 *Jeice: 2,709,000 *Recoome: 2,710,000 *Guldo: 24,000 *Goku: 116,500,000 *Semi-Super Saiyan Goku: 2,875,000,000 *Pikkon: 15,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 8,250,000,000 *Goku (Super Kaio-ken): 16,500,000,000 *Gohan: 22,500,000 World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga *Fat Buu: 25,000,000,000 Fusion Saga *Good Buu: 25,000,000,000 *Evil Buu: 29,000,000,000 *Super Buu: 52,000,000,000 ''Fusion Reborn'' *Super Janemba: ? Kid Buu Saga *Kid Buu: 37,000,000,000 ''Wrath of the Dragon'' Neo Arc ''Son Goku and his Friends Return'' *Goku: 400,000,000 *Vegeta: 350,000,000 *Goten: 30,000,000 *Trunks: 50,000,000 *Android 18: 275,000,000 *Piccolo: 615,000,000 *Bulma: 16 *Yajirobe: 450 *Master Roshi: 139 *Abo: 130,000,000 *Kado: 135,000,000 *Aka: 265,000,000 *Gotenks: 80,000,000 *Super Saiyan Gotenks: 40,000,000,000 *Super Namek Piccolo: 7,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 20,000,000,000 ''Battle of Gods'' Nekomajin Dragon Ball GT Tuffle Arc Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Baby Saga Shadow Dragons Arc Super 17 Saga *Goku: 3,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 *Pan: 100,000,000 *Trunks: 100,000,000 *Majuub: 600,000,000,000 *Dr. Myuu: 10,000 *Dr. Gero: 90,000,000 *Android 17: 4,000,000,000 *Hell Fighter 17 (supressed): 2,000,000,000 *Krillin: 117,000 *Android 18: 275,000,000 *Marron: 13 *Goten: 100,000,000 *Valese: 15 *Nappa: 15,000 *Zarbon: 32,000 *Dodoria: 29,000 *Recoome: *Guldo: 200,000 *King Cold: 15,000,000 *Jeice: 2,850,000 *Babidi: 4 *Pui Pui: *Yakon: *Cui: 19,080 *Android 19: *Appule: 6,000 *Cooler (Fifth Form): 470,000,000 *Raditz: 32,000 *Major Metallitron: *Gohan: 1,000,000,000 *General Rilldo: 30,000,000,000 *Yamu: *Staff Officer Black: *General Blue: *Captain Yellow: *Saibamen: 1,200 *Frieza (30%): 80,000,000,000 *Perfect Cell: 80,000,000,000 *Semi-Super Saiyan Goku: 75,000,000,000 *King Yemma: 2,600 *Piccolo: 300,000,000,000 *Dende:20 *Mr. Popo: 1000 *Hell Fighter 17: 4,000,000,000 *Super 17: 1,300,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Vegeta: 150,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Gohan: 50,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goten: 5,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Trunks: 5,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 300,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 100,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 150,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: 1,500,000,000,000 *Super 17 (Energy absorbed): 1,600,000,000,000 *Black Smoke Shenron: Shadow Dragon Saga ''A Hero's Legacy'' Dragon Ball Heroes Victory Mission Dragon Ball Online Other Movies and Video Games ''Bardock - Father of Goku'' *Bardock: 5,000 *Great Ape Bardock: 50,000 *Tora: 3,500 *Great Ape Tora: 35,000 *Fasha: 2,500 *Great Ape Fasha: 25,000 *Borgos: 1,400 *Great Ape Borgos: 14,000 *Shugesh: 1,000 *Great Ape Shugesh: 10,000 *Kanassans: 1,000 - 6,000 *Kakarot: 2 *Broly: 10,000 *Broly (Zenkai): 23,000 *Mongo: 7,000 *Isbay: 3,500 *Lubby: 5,000 *Pierr: 4,200 *Dodoria: 20,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 1,300 ''The World's Strongest'' *Goku: 19,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 38,000 **Kaio-ken x3: 57,000 *Master Roshi: 139 *Krillin: 2,000 *Gohan: 7,000 *Piccolo: 28,000 *Dr. Kochin: 8 *Bio-Men: 1,000 *Misokatsun: 4,400 *Kishime: 7,000 *Ebifurya: 7,500 *Dr. Wheelo: 39,000 ''The Tree of Might'' *Goku: 72,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 144,000 **Kaio-ken x10: 720,000 **Kaio-ken x20:14,40,000 *Gohan: 15,000 *Piccolo: 35,000 *Amond: 9,100 *Daiz: 8,400 *Cacao: 13,000 *Rasin: 7,600 *Lakasei: 8,000 *Turles: 64,000 **First Fruit of the Tree of Might: 100,000 **Second Fruit of the Tree of Might: 210,000 ''Lord Slug'' *Goku: 96,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 1,920,000 **False Super Saiyan: 4,800,000 *Piccolo: 70,000 *Krillin: 5,000 *Gohan: 30,000 *Slug Soldiers: 100 *Wings: 23,000 *Medamatcha: 22,000 *Medas: 1,000 *Angila: 2,400,000 *Lord Slug: 45,000 **Old: 30,000 **Super Namek: 60,000 ***Great Namek: 600,000 ''Cooler's Revenge'' *Bardock: 10,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 1,300 *Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 *Cooler (10%): 583,000 *Cooler (50%): 5,830,000 *Salza: 110,000 *Dore: 85,000 *Neiz: 70,000 *Gohan: 550,000 *Gohan (Tail Held): 50 *Krillin: 500,000 *Oolong: 10 *Goku: 4,200,000 *Piccolo: 3,000,000 *Goku (Zenkai): 5,000,000 *Cooler (100%): 11,600,000 *Super Arcosian Cooler: 175,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 250,000,000 ''The History of Trunks'' ''The Return of Cooler'' *Piccolo: 150,000,000 **Super Namek: 520,000,000 *Gohan: 3,500,000 *Krillin: 630,000 *Cyclopian Guards: 500,000 - 10,000,000 *Goku: 12,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 600,000,000 *Meta-Cooler: 640,000,000 *Vegeta: 9,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 450,000,000 *Metal Cooler (nucleus): 0 **Energy absorbed: 700,000,000 ''Super Android 13! *Android 14: *Android 15: *Android 13: **Super Android: ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Broly: 100,000,000 *Super Saiyan Broly: 5,000,000,000 *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 20,000,000,000 ''Broly - Second Coming'' *Broly: 125,000,000 *Super Saiyan Broly: 6,250,000,000 *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 25,000,000,000 ''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' ''Bio-Broly'' ''Broly's Third Coming'' *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 39,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta: 40,000,000,000 *Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly: 78,000,000,000 *Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly: 312,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta: 1,600,000,000,000 ''Shin Budokai'' *Goku: 100,000,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 2,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Majin: 35,000,000,000 **Spirit Bomb absorbed: *Frieza: 8,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 80,000,000,000,000 *Broly: 500,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 25,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 100,000,000,000 ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Category:Power Levels Category:Power levels by...